Forgotten Lives, Remembered Pasts
by ArashiDumas
Summary: When Nosedive gets kidnapped with Buzz Blitzman by Dragaunus, Dive meets a familiar human girl that turns out to be his younger sister, Melena, turned human by Dragaunus. Can he keep her secret while going on missions with the other ducks?
1. Rescue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the ducks! Please don't sue me for writing about their greatness!!! --Jaz

Nosedive opened his eyes, looking around. He saw Buzz Blitzman, who was being held by Siege, and another human, a girl, tied to a chair, sitting before Dragaunus. 

"How dare you try to escape me, Melena. You can go nowhere, do you hear me?" He looked to Chameleon, who was taunting Blitzman. "Chameleon! Take care of this _duck_ immediately."

"Duck?" Nosedive whispered, eyeing the girl. She was attractive, as far as humans went, with long red hair and bright blue eyes. Wait...he knew those eyes. And didn't Dragaunus just call her... "Mel?" he gasped, causing the girl to look his way, biting her lip.

"Wraith!" Dragaunus yelled to his other crony. "Shut the other duck up! I must be running a freaking petting zoo..." he mumbled to himself, turning to the nerdy boy genius. "Now, give me the formula, or I will have your hide!"

Blitzman looked up at him, fear in his eyes. "Okay... Take two parts carbon with..."

As Wraith went over to Nosedive, taking him out of his chains, intending to take him to a lava pit nearby, Nosedive kicked him away, setting himself free, shooting Chameleon with his puck blaster. "Eat puck, Saurian Scum!" he yelled, and untied the human girl's ropes. "C'mon. Buzz, let's go!"

Later: On the roof of the Pond

Nosedive walked circles around the human girl, inspecting her. "Dude... That's so weird!"

"Dude, what?" She asked, begin to spin with him.

"You totally look like my baby sis. But you're like, human."

The girl rolled her eyes. "My name is...Melinda Lillard. But I was once the duck called Melena, yes."

"What do you mean, 'once'? Do you mean you're, like, my sister? Creepy..."

"Dive, you can't tell Wing. Or Duke."

"Wait, what's Duke got ta do with this?"

"Just shut up and I'll tell you the story." She sighed, laying back, looking at the stars. "Last year, when Dragaunus invaded Puckworld... He captured me. You know that. He was testing out a new formula of his; Turning ducks into a different species in order to wipe ducks out of the galaxy. I was test subject one. He decided to keep me around. Dive, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to be human. I hate it." She let out another sigh.

"Mel? You still never answered my question. What's Duke got to do with any of this?" Dive looked over at her curiously. He had no problem accepting that this...this human was his baby sis. He knew the forlorn look in her eyes all too well to argue with her.

"When I was captured, I was on a date with Duke. I used to sneak into the video room while Dragaunus was spying on Puckworld. From what I can tell, he hasn't forgiven himself for not protecting me. The poor soul." She looked over at her brother. "Please don't tell any of them. I would have liked for you not to know at all."

"Hey, you know me, Mel... Won't tell nobody. Cross my heart." And he crossed his heart with his hand.

Mel laughed at the familiar rhyme they used to say when they were kids. "Thanks, Bro. Thanks so much."

"Yeah, no prob, babe!" he smiled fondly. "C'mon, let's go re-introduce you to the gang. Melinda, Right?"

She nodded. "Melinda."


	2. Meeting the Team

DISCLAIMER!!! Okay, So the ducks aren't mine... I love them, though, and would take them for myself if they weren't already taken . --Jaz

"Guys, this is Melinda. I found her in Dragaunus's ship, all tied up there. Couldn't just leave her." Dive smiled. "Mel, this is my big bro Wildwing, out weapons specialist, Miss Mallory McMallard, Tanya, she's the tech guru here, the Grinster, the brawn of the team, and Duke L'Orange, company thief and ancient weapons dude!".

Mel bowed. "Hiya. It's nice to meet you all." She looked at all of the ducks, a big sadness on her heart from what she used to be.

"Hey, where'd you get that necklace?" Duke asked, walking towards her, grabbing the green jewel that hung around her neck on a long silver chain.

"I found it on Dragaunus's ship." She looked down at Duke's hand, which was still gripping it. She looked up at his one visible eye, seeing a sudden sadness in it. "Why?"

"It looks identical to the one I gave my lady friend back on Puckworld. She was captured by Dragaunus."

"I'm sure it's hers then." Mel smiled, taking the necklace—something she had always held dear to her heart—off and placing it in Duke's hands. "You should give it to her."

"She's gone," he said softly, looking away.

Mel shot a glance to Nosedive, who looked back at her in a 'you've got to tell him' tone. "I'm sure she would want you to keep it for her."

"Yeah. Thanks. I think I'm gonna, you know, retire for the night." Duke walked off to his quarters.

"Night, Duke-man!" Nosedive called after him.

"Well, Melinda, do you have a place to stay?" Wildwing asked reluctantly.

"No," Mel said quietly.

"My room has an extra bunk!" Dive offered, putting a hand on Mel's back.

"I'm not so sure it's safe to have a human around." Mallory said, looking from Mel to Wildwing. "Last time we had company, it was a duck, and we couldn't even trust her!" she shivered, thinking of Lucretia DeCoy.

"C'mon!" Nosedive protested. "She was a known con-artist! This is a human out for revenge on Dragaunus."

"Well," Tanya began. "That was the exc-exc-exc what Lucretia told us, too, ya know."

Dive sighed. "Let her stay."

"I'm harmless," Mel agreed.

"Fine, fine," Wing said. "She stays in your extra bunk, Dive. And, Melinda, if anything happens, you're our first suspect."

Mel shuddered when she heard her brother say that, but nodded slightly. "I'll be on my best behavior." She held up three fingers. "Scout's honor."

Nosedive laughed, patting her back. "This way, Miss Melinda." He smiled, leading the way to his quarters.


	3. Talking to Duke

Disclaimer!!! The greatness of the ducks isn't the work of my hands... Oh well!!! I just write about their greatness .

"Hey, Mel, Could you go tell Duke that Breakfast is ready?" Wild wing asked, looking at the human girl.

"Surely," Mel answered, getting up and walking out of the kitchen. She went down the hall to Duke's room. The door was open a crack. Mel looked in cautiously, wishing she could tell him that she was his lost girlfriend.

"Mel," Duke whispered, looking out the window. "Where are you?" He glanced down at the necklace in his feathered hands with a soft sigh. "Why did you go?"

Mel pushed the door open. "She didn't want to leave you!" She blurted, covering her mouth instantly.

Duke stood, looking at her with a look she had never seen. It was filled with surprise and mixed with anger. "What are you doin' in here?" he growled.

"I—I'm sorry. Wing sent me to tell you that... Breakfast's ready, Duke."

"How do you know about Mel?"

"I—I—I've met her. Briefly. Before Dive got me out of Dragaunus's lair... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop." She was trembling as she took a step back.

He saw her trembling. "Sit down." He said, looking at her, a warmer look on his face.

Mel sat in a nearby chair, looking at him, still in fear. She had never seen him this angry with her. "Look, Duke, I should go. I shouldn't have let Nosedive bring me here."

"No, no." he sighed. "I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. It's just, Mel was the only girl I ever cared for. I was devastated when she got captured. I had the chance to save her and let Dragaunus take me, and I blew it." He looked up at her. "I need you to tell me everything you know about her."

"She said..." Mel looked down. "She misses you. A lot. You're all she could talk about. She kept saying... That she knew you were going to save her. She was so sure of it. Duke, keep fighting for her. She's a great girl. Don't give up on her. She hasn't given up on you." Mel stood, turning to go.

"Melinda?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I'm sure Dive and Wildwing want to know that she's safe, too. Maybe you should tell them."

"Yeah, I will. And we'll go save her together, right?"

"Yeah."


	4. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I told you, I don't own the ducks...

Mel sat in the kitchen, eating some eggs her brother cooked up for her with a small smile. Her conversation with Duke made her feel better. She had missed having long talks with him. They used to go on long walks under the stars, talking about meaningless things.

The ducks had left the kitchen, something about finding the raptor. Duke seemed to take a new interest in Dragaunus since their talk, and was at the front of the group of ducks. Mel put her dishes in the dishwasher, going out to look at Drake One.

"What's up, guys?" She asked, looking at the map and the blinking red dot.

"We found Dragaunus's hideout." Tanya said, pointing.

"Let's go," Wildwing said, beginning to move out. "Melinda, stay here and hold down the fort."

Mel shook her head. "I'm going with you, Wing." She said. "Dragaunus... Dragaunus has something of mine, and I'm determined to get it back."

Wildwing sighed. "Fine, Come on." They all loaded up in the Aerowing, soaring off to the Raptor.

"Wildwing," Duke said, standing from his seat. "I don't care if you go after Dragaunus, but I have to go after Melena. I can't leave her there."

"Duke," Wildwing replied, "We don't even know if we can get into the Raptor, let alone find Melena. I want to help her as much as you, but..."

"She's your own sister, Wildwing! Your own flesh and feather, and you're just gonna leave her their when we have a chance to save her?"

"I'm not going to risk the team for—â€³ He stopped. "If you can get in..."

"I'll go," Mel said, standing next to Duke. "Dragaunus wants me back. I can take Duke in and pretend he's a prisoner. If, of course, that's okay with Duke. We can get Melena out of there." Mel looked over at Duke. "What'ta say? We gonna go save her?"

Duke nodded. "Right." He slipped her cold human hand in his large feathered one. "Drop us off, we'll be fine."

"What if it's a trap?" Mallory asked. "What if she's with them?"

"Yeah!" Tanya agreed. "She could be taking ad-adva-ad—Leading you on."

"I have to go." Duke said. "Come on, Melinda."

Mel nodded as the Dive lowered the Aerowing close to the ground, and duke opened the hatch. He jumped out, pulling Mel with him.

Mel pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her back pocket. "Gotta make this believable," she said, slapping one on Duke's wrist.

"Where'd you find those?"

"Dive's room. He's got quite a stash." She walked behind him, cuffing the other arm. "I know where they're keeping her. They'll lock you up. Then, once the saurians fall asleep, I'll come break you out."

"And how, may I ask, will you do that?"

"I've had a few breaking and entering lessons from a master." She smiled knowingly, remembering the lessons Duke had given her back on Puckworld. "Then we'll go to where she's being kept. Just, don't blow it."

"How do I know you're not going to leave me there? You've already cuffed me."

"I want to see her again just as bad as you."

"Why?"

"My own reasons. Don't worry about it, Duke. I won't leave you. Cross my heart."

"You've been hanging out with the kid too much."

Mel let out a fond smile. "I imagine you said that to Mel a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She bent down, putting some dirt on her hands and wiped in on his cheeks and on his clothes.

"What's that for?"

"Looks like a struggle. Dragaunus won't believe it if you didn't look like we had fought. Give me your saber."

"WHAT?!"

"Give me your saber. You will have been expected to fight back, and unless I disarmed you, I would never have caught you. Let's be reasonable here. I'm a poor, weak human, you're the big strong duck with a sword. I get the sword, you're not so strong anymore."

"You'll stab me in the back."

"Duke, please believe me." She turned him around, looking into his eyes. The look in her crystal blue eyes took his breath away, and showed him that she was trustworthy.

"Right, right, I believe you. Let's make this quick, it's getting late."

Mel nodded, a small smile forming as they approached the Raptor.


	5. Brother Knows Best

Disclaimer-- Nope, Don't own 'em. Love 'em, though

Wildwing sat down, looking out the window of the Aerowing. "Something makes me not trust her," he said grimly.

"Dude! She's totally worthy of your trust, man!" Dive stood, looking out the window behind his brother. "You'll see."

"Nosedive!" Mallory yelled. "You don't even know her!"

"But I do, Mal-mal! I know her better than anybody ever has!"

"I hope you're right, baby bro..."

"Of course I am, Wildwing. I know my own sister."

"Sister!" Wildwing jumped up. "Then why—"

"Perhaps we should trust our little buddies," Grin interrupted, looking up from his meditation.

"Right." Wildwing sighed, quickly regaining his compusure and sitting down. "Melinda, Melena, whoever you are, please be okay."


	6. The Escape

Chapter 7

That Night:

Melena crept out of her rom, making sure the three surians where no where to be seen. Quietly, she tiptoed to the holding cell, sending a small smile to Duke.

"I wasn't sure you'd come," he said, putting his hands o the bars.

"I told you that you had to trust me." She pulled a hair pin out o her hair, beginning to pick the lock.

"You just happen to wear hair pins?"

"My teacher always told be that you never know when you need to get a friend out of a holding cell. Unfortunately, hair pins are almost useless against intergalactic holding cells…" she pulled out Duke's saber and lodged it in after the pin. Duke plugged his ears, waiting for the alarm. When none cae, he looked at her curiously. "The pin acted as a key to disable the alarms. The saber picked the lock." She pulled th saber out and handed it to Duke, swinging the door ope. "Freedom, Monsieur L'Orange?"

He walked out. "Many thanks." Duke watched her put the pin back in her hair. "Shall we go get her?"

Melena nodded. "Yeah. She's waiting for you."

"Lead the way."

The human girl nodded again. "She's being held in Dragaunus's personal office." She began to walk in that direction.

When they got to the large office, it was emty of all ducks and other beings. Melena ignored Duke's blunderings and took a vile from the desk, taking a long drink.

"Where's Mel?"

"I don't know…She was here…"

She sighed as nothing happened to her. The liquid in the vile was surely the antidote, wasn't it? It had to be! But she was still human!

"Whare's Mel?" Duke asked again.

"I don't know," Melena answered, on the verge of tears. Everything had gone terribly wrong.

"you said she'd be here! You lied to me! You led me on! I knew I should never have trusted you!"

"I didn't mean to! I really thought she was here!"

"Get out of my face! I don't want to see you again."

Mel was trembling. "Fine, Duke. If that's how you want it." She sent him an icy glare, then turned and walked out.

Duke watched her go with a sigh and quietly tried to find his way out. He would destroy the Saurians, but he had been druged earlier by the Suarians and barely had the strength to walk out, let alone get in to a one-on-three fight. He walked past Dragaunus' throne room, noticing the human girl fiddling with the computer.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a scolding tone.

"I'm gonna make this place self-destrct."

"And you with it?"

"After this failure, the ducks won't want to see me again. Its better this way."

"Look, I know I told you off earlier, but don't go blowing yourself up. You can't! Nosedive thinks you're great, and you can't go hurting him."

"Go," Mel said. "I'll catch up."

Duke sighed and ran off as Mel looked back to the computer, pressing a few more emergency buttons. She took a deep breath and ran.


	7. Talking with Grin

**Chapter 7**

Skating always made Mel calm down. She like hockey, sure, but figure skating for leisure was her forte.

"You are troubled, young hatchling."

Mel turned around to see Grin standing there in his skating gear. "Yeah, a bit."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Sure." She kept her legs moving on the ice, propelling her forward—r rather, backward, as she was still facing Grin.

"So what's up?"

"Oh, I don't know. I only just blew up three Saurians, killing my only chance to turn back into a duck. My older brother's mad at me for not telling him who I was, and my boyfriends, who, by the way, doesn't have a clue who I am, well, he hates me. What am I going to do, Grin?"

"In the great words of Thai Kwak Do, 'Fate rules the life, So get over it, ahright?'" His face went calm again.

"Get over it," Mel replied distantly. "Yeah, right."

"Or," Grin offered, "You could just tell him."

"Tell him?" The human sighed. "Yeah, I can see it now: 'Hey, Duke, just wanted to let you know that this whole search has been a wild…duck chase. Guess what? I'm Melena!'…" she smirked slightly. "Let's face it, Grin. I make a lousy human, and I'm never going back to my old self. I might as well get used to it."

"Whatever you decide to do, hatchling, I'm sure it will be the right choice for your life."

"Gee, thanks, Grin."

The large duck nodded. "Now, my nest calls. Good night, young friend." He waved slightly and left.

A Note: I'm trying to bring out the character of Grin a little more…It's not working sobs It's almost over—thanks to those of you who have stuck with me this long! Please Review-Jazi


	8. Finale

**Chapter 8**

Mel woke up with the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. O course, it could be because she slept on the couch to avoid waking Nosedive when she came in.

Slowly, the girl opened her eyes, looking into six duck faces.

"Wow," Tanya gasped. "She's—Wow."

"Melena," Duke said softly.

"Melinda," Mel corrected with a yawn.

Nosedive handed her a small pocket mirror he carried everywhere. "Mel, look at yourself."

Mel sighed and brought the mirror up to her face, seeing only white. White feathers and a large, orange beak. Wait—Feathers?

"I'm—I'm—" She almost fainted in joy at the sight. She was back.

"Good, young hatchling. You have grown back into yourself." Mel looked up at Grin in wonder.

"Did—Did you do this?"

"No, you did it yourself, when you admitted that you would learn to live with it. Sometimes, in the heart of nothing, there is hope. This, I must go meditate on." Grin stood and left, going off to his own room in silence.

"Hey-guys. Can I…Talk to Mel alone?" Duke asked. The ducks nodded as Duke sat n the couch next to her. "why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. I thought that if we could go get the potion in Dragaunus's…I guess I was wrong. I had to bring me out of myself." She smirked at the weird way that sound. "I'm sorry, Duke. Really, I am."

"And this is why Nosedive took such a liking to you and always defended you."

"We're twins, after all."

He nodded. "Makes sense." He hugged her tightly. "I'm glad your back—even though you never really left. I missed you."

END

Hoorah! It's over! Ding-dong-the-witch-is-dead and all-that-Jaz


End file.
